Friends Forever?
by Angelic Messenger17
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since birth, and now they are getting out of school for summer, before going off to college. What will happen when they spend the summer together? Will feelings that are more than friendship develop? AU, AH
1. Good Morning

I rolled over to the sound of my phone playing 'How you remind me' and knew by the ring tone that it was my best friend Edward, and because he was the only person brave enough to call me this early on a Saturday.

"Who died?" I garbled, sounding like I had just swallowed a ton of gravel.

"Hey B did I wake you up?" my cheery sounding best friend laughed on the other end.

"What do you think E, its 9am on a Saturday, and I have no reason to be awake yet" I almost growled.

He laughed again "Sounds like somebody hasn't had their coffee yet".

I sat up and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on to the weather channel, checking to see if it was a good day to go skiing. I heard the water on in the background "Please tell me you are making coffee" I begged.

"Yep give me a few and I'll be over with it, that's why I was calling, just giving you fair warning, cause we are going to finish our homework this morning, and spend a day on the water".

"Edward you are a life saver" I said, hopping out of bed.

"Well that's what friends are for isn't it?" he laughed.

"Yeah but most are afraid of me until after lunch" I grinned, turning the TV off.

"Well, most haven't known you your whole life either, but I'll be over in about 5, and you better not be asleep."

"Fine" I mumbled, already in a good mood. Somehow waking up to Edwards voice in the morning made me feel better.

By the time I got my hair and teeth brushed and made my way over to the couch, I heard Edward coming up the stairs. When he walked in I almost sighed, because he had a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He walked over and sat down beside me, handing me the coffee and dropping his backpack. "So…I picked up our school pictures yesterday while I was waiting for you to get out of gym" he said as I took a sip of the wonderful smelling coffee.

"Oh _great_ I forgot about those" I whined "well lets get it over with" I said as he handed me a cookie, and took a sip of my coffee.

"Kay - here goes" he grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out two white envelopes, and handed me the one that had 'Edward Masen' written in bold letters on the front.

We had started a tradition in the second grade, where we opened each others pictures and critiqued before we looked at our own. I groaned as I pulled his picture out, "perfect as usual" I said as I studied his picture. His bronze hair, green eyes and perfect smile had shown through perfectly in every picture that was ever taken of him. He grinned at me, showing off his dimples "yeah right! 'perfect' as if.. but yours is great, truly beautiful."

He handed me my pictures at the same time that I handed his to him. My picture was certainly better than last years, but definitely not beautiful to my standards. My long brown hair might be longer than most girls, but nothing way out of the ordinary, and my brown eyes sure don't set any records. But that is just Edward, he is always nice.

"Not hardly E, but whatever, do you like yours?"

"They're ok, same as usual" he replied.

I took another sip of coffee and handed him the cup, "So do you wanna get this homework over so we can get out on the water?" I asked as he handed the cup back to me.

"Might as well, it won't finish itself." He reached over to the other side of the couch and grabbed my backpack, and pulled out my science homework and handed it to me. Then he grabbed his backpack and pulled out pencils and a book. I groaned and started filling out the graphs.

When we finally finished, I put my homework in my backpack and hopped up, grabbing my keys, as Edward put up his homework.

"Um….Bella, I don't think that boxers and a tank top are quite river clothing. Do you?" He laughed.

"Well… I _guess not_" I laughed, catching his contagious laughter. So I ran into my closet and grabbed some blue jean shorts and my favorite t-shirt, and proceeded to the bathroom. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and put my clothes on, then went to find Edward.


	2. A day at the river

He was laying across my bed, reading the book I had borrowed from the library yesterday. "Really Bella, another romance, are you ever going to read anything else?" he asked, with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

"Maybe one day, but not today. Ready to go?" I replied, searching for my keys.

"Looking for these?" he asked, jingling my keys.

"Yes I am, and no you cannot drive" I said reaching for my keys.

"Oh yes I will…unless you can get your keys back" he stood smiling, at 5'4 I am no match for his 6'2 frame. So I have to fight for whatever I want, so I turned around and walked to my bedroom door…3, 2, 1... "What's wrong Bella? Big bad Edward got your keys?" he taunted. I slowly turned around and broke into a full run, aiming at his stomach. I ran straight into him, knocking him onto my bed and grabbing my keys, before he could recover from the shock, but took my time moving, because I loved the way his body felt under mine.

"Ok Bella you can drive, but you will pay for that one later" he grinned grabbing his cd case.

"Whatever" I laughed as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my bag and running to my car, a 2008 cobalt blue corvette z28 coupe. By the time he climbed in, I had the windows down and the music turned all the way up. He switched to his Hinder cd as I pulled out my driveway. By the time we made it to the river, we had decided on a whole stack of cd's to play on the boat. After I found a parking place far enough away from the other cars, so that maybe my car wouldn't get scratched, I hopped out and grabbed the ice chest while Edward got the keys to the boat out of my glove box.

As we untied the boat, out of nowhere he asked "have you decided on a major yet?"

"Not yet, maybe a little closer to time" I said hopping onto the boat

"well me neither but we need to decide soon, or we'll have to deal with 'the wrath" he laughed.

"Yeah I know… but there is nothing that I'm sure I want to do yet" I shrugged.

" Yeah I know for sure how that feels, but lets just forget it all today and enjoy the sun" he said, obviously wanting to forget about it all together.

"Ok so what do you want to do first, fish or ski?" he thought about it for a moment before saying "fishing" and handing me the keys. I headed full speed towards our favorite fishing spot, loving the way the wind felt in my hair, I looked back at Edward and saw that he was doing the same.

When we finally made it to our spot, I cut the boat off and grabbed our fishing poles and the bait. I walked over and sat down by Edward, taking the Dr. Pepper he offered me, and handing him his fishing pole. In between catching fish, we discussed the people in our class, and what they were likely to do over the summer. When I was beginning to think we were going to catch enough fish to last the whole summer, Edward spoke up "ok so my parents woke me up really early this morning, before they left, and now I'm really sleepy, do you want to take a short nap before we ski?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied "because I got woke up way to early this morning by someone, I wont say who, but his initials are Edward Masen!" I laughed.

"Hmmm don't know him I don't guess" he laughed as he got up and cranked the boat, heading to more open water, while I put the fishing gear up, and grabbed a blanket. After a little while, I saw that we were getting close, so I got the sandwiches out of the ice chest and grabbed a coke. As I laid the blanket out, I felt the wind die down, which meant that the boat was slowing. I looked up just as Edward pulled into a barely visible cove, hidden by the trees, which meant that it had plenty of shade. It never ceased to amaze me, how beautiful this place was, no matter how many times we ended up here, it always seemed new. "Well here we are…our spot, do they come any more beautiful?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Hmmm if they do, I haven't seen them" I replied handing him the coke. We sat in silence, just listening to all that was going around us while we ate our sandwiches. The small waves which were present everywhere else, were nowhere to be found here, and it was so serene that it was hard not to fall asleep instantly. We sat in a comfortable silence as we finished our sandwiches. When we finished eating, we put everything up and I pulled out my pillow and handed it to Edward so he could lay down, and I could lay my head on his chest. After we got situated I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about how sweet my best friend was, and how good he smelled.

The next time I consciously thought anything I felt a hand on my arm, slowly patting it, and I growled. "Not already Edward, you have to be joking, I just went to sleep" I said as I sat up, trying to wake up.

Edward laughed behind me "actually B it has been a little over an hour, and you were starting to talk." I blushed wondering what all I had said, since I went to sleep thinking about him, but I didn't ask, because he seemed almost upset.

I got up and started picking everything up, so we could go, and I could show off a little. I had been practicing without Edward a couple of times when he was with his parents, and I had gotten really good.

But he didn't know anything about it, and I couldn't wait to show him up. I went over and sat by Edward on the seat watching where we were going, hoping we were going to some wide, open water, because the trick I was going to do needed just that, wide water.

He pulled into the best spot possible for my trick, and I almost jumped in the water right then I was so excited. I got up and grabbed the skis and tied the pull rope securely to the boat, while Edward got the life jacket out. He pulled the life jacket onto me and made sure it was secure before he reached over and picked me up, and threw me in! He bent over laughing, and was laughing so hard that he didn't even notice me get back in the boat, and sneak up behind him. I walked over and gave him the biggest bear hug I could muster up, while wearing the life jacket, getting him soaked. He was so shocked that he almost fell overboard.

"Ok Bella, that was so not fair, but we are even now, get in the water and lets go, because I am going after you, and I am so going to kick your ass today."

"Hardly" I laughed as I jumped in and waited for the tension to show in the rope.

* * *

**Ok so I did finally get it written.**

**Many thanks to everybody that read, and reviewed!!**

**And much love to hellopants who took my virginity.**

**Ok..GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!!**

**I meant my review virginity (meaning she was the first to review)...GAH people what is you problem...LOL...**

**Anyway...I like reviews!! Even if they aren't ones who steal my review virginity... ;)**


	3. Trick or Trip?

**AN**

**ok so i finally remember the disclaimer**

**i do not own anything..but its ok to wish right??**

**Thanks to lizbre for editing this one!**

* * *

When the rope got tight, and I could feel the skis coming above the water, I couldn't help but smile. The feeling was so exhilarating, and I had always loved it.

I couldn't help the glowing smile that came to my face as I thought about the trick I was about to do, I was about to show Edward just how much I had learned while he was gone with his parents.

It had only taken me a week to learn how to jump and flip on one quick move. And I was very proud of that fact.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sight of the perfect wave. Just right for what I was going to do.

I waited until it was right in front of me before I bent my knees, and that's all I needed to do to set it all into motion.

I felt the wave roll beneath my skis and I quickly straightened my knees forcefully.

That's all that it took, I was already in the air and flying.

I saw the look of shock on Edward's face, and I knew I had his full attention, but I also knew that he would be much more shocked when I finished the trick.

When the skis hit the water again, I gained more force, and turned just right so that I flipped.

When I landed I was more than smiling, and when I looked at Edward I couldn't help but laugh. His eyes were huge, and his mouth was hanging open.

When he realized that he was not watching where he was going, he turned back around and slowed the boat to a stop.

I pulled the skis off and hooked them into the rope, and swam back to the boat. When I climbed the ladder, Edward was waiting at the top. "Isabella Swan, is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked with a glare.

I laughed "What's wrong Edward, afraid that I really did kick your ass today?" I said with a smirk.

I was trying to ease the tension that I suddenly felt, Edward never called me Isabella unless he was really upset. And I could see anger and...fear? in his eyes, and I knew that something had really upset him.

"Bella, not that I don't have faith in you, but you couldn't have learned all of that by yourself, or by just watching TV, someone had to take the time and teach you." he glared "And we only know a couple of people good enough to teach you that, and one of them is less than respectable. Bella you are really scaring me right now, please tell me who taught you that?"

I could tell that he was really worried, but he really didn't need to be, I had picked a friend that I could trust to teach me how to ski wonderfully.

"Edward breathe! I am as old as you are, and I can take care of myself, but just so you know…I asked Jacob Black to help me. And he was very nice about it, so please calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!"

He visibly calmed down some, realizing that it was not the pro skier, and womanizer from our school, that I had asked.

"Bella I am sorry, its just that Jacob is not as nice to everyone as he is to you…just please promise me that you will watch out for yourself when you are with him" his eyes pleaded with me.

"Edward I do watch out for myself when I am with him, but you really don't have to worry about that much now, school will be out soon, and I don't have plans for spending the summer with anyone other that you."

He smiled at this, bringing his dimples into full view, and making me want to jump him right then and there.

"Besides, he will never be as good as a friend as you are" I said hugging him.

He laughed "Well that's good to know B, since we have only know each other since…what?…since we were in um…diapers? I'm glad to know that you consider me a good friend"

I playfully slapped his arm, "You should be!" I said with a wink.

He grinned at me with a wicked glint in his eyes as he headed towards me.

"NO EDWARD!" I shouted backing up.

He just laughed as he grabbed me and jumped off of the boat and into the water.

"I guess this is just payback for me kicking your ass today huh?" I laughed

"Ok B, YES...it is safe to say that you kicked my ass, even if you did cheat." he smirked.

I opened my mouth to retaliate when he shushed me, and finished his sentence

"So what do you say we head back to my house and plan out the rest of the week?"

"Oh yes we should go ahead and plan out the whole three days" I said with a hint of sarcasm, as I climbed back onto the boat, dripping water.

Edward climbed up the ladder behind me, and grabbed a couple of towels, handing one to me as he went to crank the boat.

I headed to put everything up as Edward headed towards the docks, towards home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry it took me soo long to update, i had MAJOR computer troubles.. By this i mean... the hard drive on my computer just died, and all my information was erased. Including this chapter, and i just got got around to rewriting it! But on the bright side, I did get a new computer, and I'm back!**

**But some good advice...UPDATE YOUR COMPUTER!!!.. **

**Thanks to Hellopants for...anything and everything... and everybody go check out her story 'The Curse of the Smiley' it ROCKS!!!**

**and Thanks again to lizbre for editing!!**


	4. Fast Cars and Underwear?

**_So, I finally got around to posting this one. Sorry it took me so long! My life has been crazy lately... But I promise that it will not take this long for another chapter, ever again! _**

**_LOL...if I am tempted to slack anymore, I will personally ask Hellopants to kick my butt. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight! Nor the sequels... Yeah, I know...it sucks right?_**

* * *

**We had been at my house for a total of fifteen minutes before Edward's phone started ringing.**

**He looked at the caller ID and laughed, a mischievous glint appearing in his deep green eyes. **

**"I'll be right back, get your keys," he yelled, as he ran down the stairs. **

**The only time Edward ever got that particular glint, was when we were in for a race. I grabbed my keys and sat on the edge of my bed, as I waited for the news of who we were going to race next. **

**Edward strolled in the room with a large grin plastered on his face. "The name is Embry Call, and he is bringing our fourth. Those poor guys will never know what hit them."**

**"Oh, Edward, come on! Not again…Come ON!" I grumbled, trying my best to hide my eagerness. **

**"Yep again, and I am driving the Audi one more time this month." **

**"Do I have to race again? You are going to wear my poor cars out, and yours! And don't you remember driving the Audi last weekend?"**

**"Oh, you don't have to race if you don't want to. My cars won't get worn out and neither will yours, You know Rose loves to work on them. I did get to drive the Audi last weekend but you know I just can't get enough of my new toy," he grinned, as he called my bluff.**

**The Audi was Edward's new favorite car, it was a '08 TT Quattro, in grey, with blue stripes on the hood. And he completely adored it.**

**"What kind of cars are the poor, unsuspecting souls loosing this time?" I asked with a grin, and not bothering to even pretend that we might loose. **

**"A 92' Buick Regal, and yet to be determined," he laughed, as he threw me his keys.**

**"Are you kidding me? A Buick Regal?" I asked in disbelief. **

**"It won't beat ours but they have put some major work into it."**

**"So are we going to be on the track today or are we street racing?" I asked.**

**"Neither, this time it will be the airstrip," Edward smiled with a spectacular grin.**

**"Oh Yes! Now you have me more than excited, you know I love to race there," I practically squealed.**

**He just laughed at my glee.**

**"So what are we staking this time, or are we going all Pinks?"**

**"We are actually going Pinks this time, since we have absolutely NO chance of loosing. Poor guys," He laughed.**

**"Well hand me back my phone and let's get going. I am ready to win some cars!" **

**"Not yet I want to get a plan going, we can't keep their cars, they only have those. So I say we make them do something, in exchange for keeping their cars."**

**As we headed toward the garage, he elaborated the plan and then he started calling a couple of our friends, while I made sure our cars were ready to run. **

* * *

**When we made it to the airstrip, Embry was waiting. We had decided to drive Alice's Honda instead of our cars, so he wouldn't back out before we even had a chance to race. Our cars were on the way, but first we had to make a deal¾ a deal that insured our day's entertainment. **

**"Embry, how's it going?" Edward asked, as he walked over.**

**"Dude, it's going good, especially since I am adding a car to my possession today. And a car to my best buddy's collection as well," Embry snorted.**

**"Ah, man, you know you are all talk and no muscle. I have a feeling you will chicken out before we even race," Edward retorted.**

**"I just might respectfully decline your race, if your other car is a big piece of shit," he said with confidence.**

**"Oh, believe me, it's no piece shit. In fact, you are going to wish you had never raced us," Edward baited.**

**"Oh, am I supposed to believe all of this smack? I think you're bluffing. Would you care to make another deal on top of the pinks?" Embry asked, taking the bait Edward had dangled right in front of his face. I could barely conceal my laughter, as the bait was obvious and Embry was stupid enough to fall for it.**

**"What kind of side bet are you proposing?" Edward asked skeptically, reeling him in even further. I was the only person who could see through his fake emotions and that was always fine with me. **

**"If we win... in addition to getting your cars... we get her for one night," Embry smirked, pointing to me. **

**"She has to make that call, but what if we win, what do we get? In addition to your cars of course," Edward said, looking at me. **

**Embry let out a small laugh before he spoke. "She can make that call as well," he smirked, eyeing my body.**

**Edward turned to me and asked, "What do you say Bella? Are you game?"**

**I tried my best to act scared, but I couldn't help the internal laugh that was filling me. This had gone exactly where we thought it would, and our secret plan was working well. Edward was really playing his part well; he almost looked worried.**

**"I guess I'm game," I said trying to sound nervous. "And our requirements for the bet when we win," I paused for a dramatic effect and looked straight at Embry. "We get everything on you."**

**"Everything huh?" Embry asked, as he raised an eyebrow at me. "She's a feisty one, Edward. I'm glad I'll be able to have that for one night, almost all to myself, in addition to your cars of course. We have a deal!" **

**That's right Embry, dig your hole a little deeper.**

**"But to ensure that you and Bella don't back out before we race, lets add five-hundred dollars to our little bet. Also a little clause that if you forfeit, you loose your cars, too," Embry said, looking straight at Edward.**

**"Now, Embry, are you sure you have that money to loose?" Edward questioned.**

**"You don't have to worry about us having the money. We won a couple of races the other day, so we have plenty of extra cash," Embry sneered. **

**"You're on," Edward and I said in unison. This was even better than our previous plan.**

**As Edward and Embry shook hands, the other car arrived, and Embry went off to brief him on our deal.**

**Edward turned to me and grinned, his dimples showing, making me sorely want to kiss him.**

**"This is it B, stage one is through, and he is still confident. And I really like the 'everything on you' clause," he snorted. "This has gone much better than I expected."**

**"Yes, yes it has! My genius partner in crime! I am loving this!" I laughed.**

**Edward was about to reply when he suddenly waved and smiled. I turned around just in time to see our cars pulling up. I smiled as I saw my friends. They both loved the fact that we had nice cars, and that they were occasionally allowed to drive them. This time, Rosalie was behind the wheel of the Audi, while Alice had obviously chosen to drive my Corvette. They both came over and thanked us for letting them drive our most prized cars, before wishing us luck and getting in Alice's car and heading off.**

**Alice and Rose were two of the very limited number of people outside of our family, that knew we were rich. We had always tried to keep that fact quiet, because we knew how many false friends we would have, just because of our money. They were both pretty rich themselves, and also kept the fact secret for the same reason as us. It was one of the reasons why we were such good friends in the first place. But none of us had ever flaunted what we owned, like we were going to do very soon. **

**When we raced on weekends, we had always raced other rich kids at the track a few counties over. But this time, we were actually racing kids from our school... yet they still had NO idea what was happening to them. **

**I laughed at my thoughts as I hopped into my car, waved to Edward, and went to the end of the airstrip where the boys were now. By some sweet twist of fate, neither of them had noticed our cars until we pulled up right behind them. Both of their faces registered shock and disbelief. I could hardly hold in my laughter, and I noticed that Edward was having the same trouble. **

**From the looks of it, we would be racing two cars from around 1990. A '92 Buick Regal and a '91 Ford Taurus. They were not bad cars, but they had definitely been used. The Regal was off-white, with spots of bright white here and there. The spots that were bright seemed to have been spray-painted at close range, because there were drip marks, too…It also had an interesting dent on the trunk. I could have sworn that it looked like a fist print. That thought was a little scary, but it definitely had some more interesting features. If you looked the right way, you could see a wire hanging out of the hood…right under another large dent. **

**The Taurus looked like it had once been a light blue, now it was just a really faded blue. It had dents in really odd places, and wire hanging around the muffler; it really looked like they had used the wire to hold the muffler up. **

**I was hoping that the engines were souped up a little. If they weren't, these guys were seriously delusional. And soon to be very sad…**

**"Embry, and uhm…Paul, is it? Are you guys ready to get this thing going?" Edward asked, his voice perfectly calm, but his eyes showing his humor. **

**"Man, seriously! This isn't even fair! I came to win a car, not loose mine!" said the second guy, who Edward had identified as Paul. **

**"We were never told to specify cars, and you never asked what we were going to be driving. The deal was made based on the track and the winner. Not on cars. For all we know, you could be bluffing, and have kick ass motors in both of those cars," Edward replied, calm as ever. He knew full well that any motor that could even have a chance of beating us couldn't be in those cars. If there were, the engine compartments would have been modified to fit the bigger motors. **

* * *

**After a great deal of whining on the part of our competitors, and a lot of reminding on our part, we were lined up and ready to race. **

**The race was to be around a barrel and back. Tag team style. A random person had been called out to mediate.**

**Edward was up first, against Paul in his Taurus. I knew it was no competition, but I was still nervous. **

**Before I had even begun to calm, both cars were off and out of sight quickly. They had only just disappeared when I saw Edward on his way back, and my adrenalin kicked in. I revved my car up, biding my time until the moment Edward would pass me and I would be free to momentarily fly.**

**Edward passed, and it was my turn to race up the track. The speed was exhilarating as I started out, the sun glinting off my car's blue paint. I had already reached third gear before I passed the Taurus, and I knew that the Buick would only be starting out, as I was on my way back. I slung my car into a low gear and rounded the barrel, just as the Buick was starting out. I was very surprised to see it moving much faster than I had expected. There was no doubt that we were still going to win, but I decided to have a little fun with it. **

**I dropped into first, and waited for Embry to catch up. It didn't take long, since I was going so slow. I shifted up just as he came up beside me, and I could see his friend jumping up and down at the other end of the track. I let Embry pass me a little and then I sped up, keeping our cars right beside each other.**

**I suddenly shifted up, and nosed ahead of him. When I looked over, I noticed Embry was grinning, no doubt believing that he was going to win. We were very quickly closing in on the finish line, and I could tell that Edward was getting a little anxious. **

**I hated the fact that I put that look on his face, so I took pity on him. I went ahead and quit playing with Embry and shifted up again, flooring it…And easily ended the race, winning by two car lengths.**

**I turned my car off, and got out smiling. Embry and Paul both looked beyond mortified…and pissed. They were both hoarding their keys and looking like they had just lost their best friend. Maybe they hadn't lost their best friend, but they _had_ just lost their cars. Or so they thought anyway.**

**We decided to take a look at their cars again, before further humiliating the already red-faced boys. Edward started taking pictures, while I looked at the engines.**

**The Taurus had what looked like the same engine it had when it left the factory¾ no surprise there. But what really got me, was the Buick. I opened the driver's side door, and looked for the hood pop button…only to find a wire.**

**"Embry, could you come over here for a second?" I asked, trying to figure out how in the world you would pop the hood. **

**"Sup?" he mumbled, looking pissed that I was in his car. He looked to where I was pointing, and promptly busted out laughing. I wasn't sure if it was the look on my face, or the way the wire was that made him laugh. Then again, the poor boy may have just lost it, pining for this bucket of bolts.**

**"Exactly what happened here?" I questioned.**

**He was smiling sheepishly as he motioned for me to come around to the front of the car. When I got around there, he dropped down and reached under the car, before unhooking something and standing back up. Then he pulled the wire that was hanging out, and the hood popped. **

**I'm sure my face was showing my confusion, so he began to explain. **

**"The wire is the hood pop, and I had to unhook the bungee cord because that's what we have to use to keep the hood down…"**

**I laughed, and patted him on the back. "That's a pretty ingenious contraption that you have there, Embry. Your car has character, be proud of that," I said as I walked away. I was sure he didn't comprehend my statement now, but he would later.**

**I walked back over to Edward and made sure that he was ready to go, before I commanded the boys.**

**"Sorry, boys, you know the deal, and you also know that I hate to do this, but…Keys and all clothes NOW. Excluding underwear, that is." I really didn't want to deal with all their talk about me wanting to see them naked…or all the mental scars seeing them naked might form.**

**They both started taking their clothes off, and I had to laugh. This was just too funny for words. Not only was Embry trying to cover himself, while glaring at Edward, but he was also trying to scoot away from Paul¾ who at some point, had decided to start gaping at Embry while trying to perform some sort of striptease. I still couldn't decide if he thought he was doing this for my benefit, or Embry's. But I could no longer contain my laughter. Not because both guys were almost humiliated beyond words, but because they both had on tighty whiteys, with a spider man emblem on them.**

**Just to make it worse on them, we locked their clothes in their cars and left the cars there¾ right where they could see them…but just out of their reach.**

* * *

**Minutes later, we arrived back at Edward's house and laid on his couch... or more like he was laying, and I was sitting. As he used my lap for his pillow, and idea struck me. Not just any idea…the best idea I had gotten in a while. **

**"Hey, Edward, what do you say we make a little call into the station and have a chat with Janice?" **

**Suddenly, an evil grin appeared on his face, coupled with a glint in his sexy, green eyes. "You mean Janice, our friend…the 911 operator?"**

**"That is the one. And I really do believe that she would love to help us out." I smiled down at him.**

**"Elaborate," he commanded, staring into my eyes, obviously trying to guess my plan.**

**I told him of my plan quickly, before calling Janice. She answered with her usual perkiness, which meant that she was having a good day. **

**"Hey, Janice, how is life treating you?" I asked with a smile. Even though she couldn't see me, I knew that she could hear the smile through my tone.**

**"Now, Bella, as much as I would love to believe that you are calling to chat with me because you had nothing better to do, I know better. What is on your mind, dear?"**

**"Janice," I laughed "you know me too well. I was actually calling in a small favor."**

**"Well, as long as it won't get me in trouble with my boss, you know I will do anything to help you. I do owe you for watching the kids on such short notice last time."**

**"Now, Janice, you know that your kids aren't any trouble, I don't mind watching them at all!"**

**"Bella, I know how stubborn you are, but I also know that you didn't call to argue with me. So let's quit this and get to the point. What is on your mind, honey?" **

**"Well, you see, a couple of guys happen to be walking back from the airstrip almost naked, and I was wondering if you could send a certain one of the guys to check it out?" **

**Before my dad had moved onto the FBI, he had been the police chief here, so I knew most of the officers…And I had a certain one in mind, one that just happened to be more friendly to guys…**

**"You say 'a certain one of the guys' like you have someone in mind, Bella. Are they very suspicious or what?" she asked, concern in her voice.**

**"Oh, no!" I laughed. "I was actually wondering if Roger was on duty today."**

**"Actually, Bella, he is. Would you like me to send him that way?" she asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. I knew she would love to be in on our little joke.**

**I let her know where the boys would be, and then I told her about the little joke we were going to play on them before we gave them their cars back. We were, of course, giving them back. We couldn't actually keep their cars, knowing they would be left without any wheels. We would just make them sweat it out a little while first…**

* * *

Once again, many thanks to The Cookie Leauge! Without you all I would be bored out of my mind.

And special thanks to all my help on this chapter! Plus my awesome editor _Lizbre!_

And...LOL..I may or may not know someone who owns _one_ of the cars mentioned in this chapter. And if I did happen to know that person, then you would too...

Have fun guessing that one... -evil chuckle-


	5. What just happened?

**Hey guys!**

**I know it took a while, but my life is crazy! Next chapter is in the works now!**

**Disclaimer: By now, if you don't know that I don't own Twilight...then there is no hope for you! **

Edward gave me a knowing smirk as soon as I closed my phone. "You did NOT just do what I think you did."

"Yes, I did just call and arrange a meeting between our 'friend' Roger and Paul and Embry. Though, I'm starting to wonder if Paul is going to mind it that much," I laughed and even used my fingers to make quote marks when I was talking about Roger.

I was really starting to wonder if Paul was gay, or possibly bi. But everyone that knew Roger well, they _**knew**_ that he was gay. It was a fact he didn't mind flaunting at all…As long as he didn't make anyone uncomfortable. He was a really friendly guy, and hated to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Unless he knew it was only for a little fun. As it would be with Paul and Embry. And of course, Janice had already made sure that he would put on a really good act.

"Well I don't know about you, but I _really_ don't want to miss this one. Why don't we go and see if we can find a place that we can see but not be seen?" He grabbed my hand as he got up from the couch.

We were on the way back towards the airstrip when I remembered that I still had the boys' cell phones, and I got an evil idea.

Without even looking at Edward I grabbed one of the phones, and started looking through the contacts. When I came across 'Jake B'. I knew how I could make their embarrassment even better. I pressed send and waited.

He picked up in the first ring. "Hey man! Are we once again the race masters?"

"Well last time I checked _we_ weren't the race masters, Edward and I were. That and the last time I checked I wasn't a guy," I said barely containing my laughter. And by now, I was aware that Edward was listening very closely. Trying his best to pick up on the conversation, so I decided to be nice and put the phone on speaker.

"Bells, _baby_! I'm glad you called me, I do find it odd that you are calling me from another guy's phone though. Even if he is one of my best friends." I saw Edward tense as soon as he heard Jacob's voice.

Jacob was always calling me stuff like that, but I really didn't mind. He was willing to help me anytime I asked. And I hated the fact that I was going to use him sometime in the next month. But I knew he wouldn't mind. He liked it like that anyway. He slept with a girl and dumped her. We weren't dating, so he couldn't dump me. I was just going to gain some experience with him, so I wouldn't be so venerable and innocent in college.

I hadn't told Edward and I wasn't going to. This was the only thing I had ever kept from him, and I wanted to keep it that way. If I told him, he would fuss at me, telling me that nothing was wrong with innocence. But then again, he was probably not a virgin anymore. So he couldn't say much…

We had always been each other's first everything, until now. I had loved him for almost two years, and I couldn't just use him like that. Unless he wanted it, I would technically be using him. But I loved him way too much for that. And so far he hadn't asked, and I was ready. So I was taking a step by myself for once. And though I was scared, I knew it would be worse in college if I was still a virgin. When there were lots of guys after me because I was still innocent…So I was going to fix that little problem, with the help of the ever willing Jacob.

I hadn't realized that I was lost in my thoughts until I heard his voice again. "So, babe. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

My voice was a little harsher than I had intended when I answered him. "Well actually Jacob, your friends Embry and Paul have gotten themselves into a little bind. It might be a good idea if you pick them up soon. They are walking back from the airstrip, and if you don't get them soon…they might need mental help by the next time you see them."

With that I closed Embry's phone and smiled at Edward. But instead of a smile one his sweet face, there was a grimace. He spoke through tight lips, "I didn't know you were so close to Jacob."

I laughed then, "I'm not, and you know it. He calls every girl he sees the same thing. Honey, baby or sexy…Would you rather he call me the last option?"

"I would rather he didn't call you anything. Just be careful around him, okay?"

That effectively ended _that _conversation. So we just sat in a tense silence the rest of the way to find a perfect hiding spot.

We made it and got situated in a place that we could see but not be seen, and had gotten out of the car before we even spoke again.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't like Jacob but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." he looked so sad that I couldn't help but hug him.

"We both lost our tempers, I'm sorry too. I promise that I'll be careful around him, okay?"

"That's all I ask, I couldn't stand to see my best friend get hurt. And he would be one of the very few people that would not mind really hurting you," he said, as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his chest.

I pressed my face into his chest, and sighed. He smelled _so_ good, and his chest was _so_ hard. I loved the way it felt pressed against my face. His cheek pressed to my head, and all I could do was smile.

We were so wrapped up in our moment that we didn't even know Roger had arrived, until we heard the blip of a siren. That caused us both to jump.

Being extremely quiet, we both tried to move so we could get a better view, without being discovered.

We were close enough to hear Embry's "ah shit!"

I had to stifle my laughter as Roger got out of his patrol car, and Paul grinned at him like an idiot.

This was going to be good…

"Boys, hate to put an end to the fun. But you do know that walking around practically naked is considered public indecency, right?" Even from as far away as we were, I could hear the humor in his voice.

Embry started to mumble inaudibly while Paul still gaped openly. Even so, to the point where his jaw actually dropped when Roger smiled warmly at him.

The same scene went on for a few minutes before Paul finally collected himself, and started to flirt quite brazenly. When he did, it was Embry's turn to stare openly.

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to get in the back of the car while I interrogate your friend here," Roger said to Embry, smacking his butt, all the while smiling at Paul.

Embry basically ran to the car, he pulled the door open so fast that it almost knocked him down. He slid in the back and reached for the lock, before he realized that there wasn't one. Then he leaned his head back, and didn't move again.

As soon as the door closed behind Embry, Paul asked if Roger needed to pat him down. Edward let out a half smothered laugh, and nudged me in the side. "This is going to be better than we thought," he whispered, his luscious lips curving upward in my favorite crooked grin.

And it was…

Roger ended up driving the boys home after he had a long talk with both of them. Paul shamelessly flirted with him the whole time they were alone and Embry stayed as far away as possible.

I had never laughed so hard at Roger in all my life, he put on a good show. And I was really going to have to do something nice for him soon.

But in the meantime, my evil sidekick and I had to break into the lockers of two—soon to be—very surprised boys, and leave the keys to their babies waiting…

But we would save that for Monday…

Edward held my hand all the way back home, which surprised me. That wasn't something we usually did, but I really enjoyed the contact. He just continued to hold my hand tightly in his, without a single word.

We made it up to his room still silent, until he busted out laughing and wrapped me in a tight hug. He buried his face in my neck and his laughing slowed. "Today was one of the funniest, most interesting days we have had in quite awhile. You are an awesome best friend. Thanks." He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His words had been joking, but his stunning green eyes were dead serious.

I squeezed his arm, and put my right hand on his cheek. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

His eyes lightened a little at my question. "Nothing. I guess I'm just tired, it's been a long day you know." He let out a short laugh and loosened his grip on me. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Am I breathing?" I asked with a hint of humor. We had slept at each other's houses since I could remember. We rarely spent a night apart, except for Friday nights, when we had always stayed at our own houses. We never had a reason for that, it was just something we had always done. An unspoken rule between us.

He laughed, a genuine laugh, and kissed my forehead before letting go of me completely. "I'm heading for a shower, I stink." He turned then stopped and slowly turned around again, his green eyes sparkling at me. "And if you screw up my Guitar Hero again, I'll kill you."

I just laughed and waved him off. "Go take a shower, Stinky, but I make no promises on the game."

I always raised all the levels to the hardest settings in the game while he was showering, then it took him the whole time that I was in the shower to reset everything.

After Guitar Hero was reset and my own shower was finished, we decided to watch a movie before we went to sleep.

When I went downstairs I popped a bag of popcorn, grabbed my bag of Twizzlers and a Coke while he looked for a movie on TV.

I crawled into his bed and handed him the bowl of popcorn before I snuggled into his side with my Twizzlers, and handed him the Coke.

I couldn't help my smile when I saw the movie he had put on. _Gone in 60 Seconds_, our favorite since the day it came out.

He wrapped an arm around me, and pulled the covers up around us. I had never been more comfortable than in that moment, wrapped up in the arms of the man I loved…my best friend.

**Many thanks to Twin for help with this one! And of course my awesome Cookie mom Lizbre, for editing it!!**

**Much love goes out to my Cookie Family! I love you guys! Thanks for being there! You chicks rock!!**

**Everyone, sorry for the long wait! I moved, and had a lot of family issues...**

**But on the bright and pretty side..LOL- It gives me much more time to write! So chapters will be coming much more often now! Yay!**

**All reviews get a little quote from the next chapter! **


End file.
